


Bequeath

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Futurefic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juumonji can't quite believe this is happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bequeath

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [IJ's Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/), to the prompt "Eyeshield 21, Hiruma/Juumonji, carry on." Unfortunately, it turned out as a genfic rather than a smutfic, so, uh. Oops?

**Bequeath**

"Oi, catch."

Kazuki held his hand up and plucked whatever it was their psychotic quarterback had just thrown at him out of the air. "What the hell is this?" he demanded, when it turned out to be a ring of keys.

"Club house, equipment shed, main doors to the school, faculty workroom, and because I'm feeling kind of generous today, the bunker." Hiruma's teeth flashed white and sharp. "Don't make me regret that last one."

Kazuki set the question of the bunker to one side, for the moment; it was Hiruma, of _course_ he had a bunker. He probably had ten. "Yeah, so what is this?"

"Knew you were dumb, but I didn't figure you for a fucking moron," Hiruma said, lazy. "You never seen a set of keys before?"

It wasn't even worth paying attention to the casual insults any more. "What the hell did you give me a set of keys for?"

"You make me explain that, and I'm taking 'em back and giving them to the fucking monkey." Hiruma blew a bubble and popped it. "Use the brains you still got, if they haven't all been scrambled by now."

Keys to the clubhouse, the equipment shed, the _school_... Kazuki could feel the blood leaving his face. "You've got to be fucking _kidding_ me."

"Maybe fucking fish lips instead," Hiruma mused.

Kazuki stared at him, horrified. "Are you fucking _insane_?"

Sharp teeth flashed at him, a shark's grin--one that didn't hit Hiruma's eyes. "No? Fucking Taki, then."

Kazuki couldn't stop the shudder at the very thought. "Now you're just fucking with me," he complained, and closed his fist around the key ring. "Asshole."

"Yeah." Hiruma cracked his gum. "Your headache now, that one."

"Gee, thanks," Kazuki said, sour. He shook his head to clear of the prospect of having to deal with fucking Taki. There'd be more than enough of that later. "Why me and not Sena?"

Hiruma looked at him for a long moment, and pushed away from the wall. Kazuki figured that meant he wasn't going to get an answer, but at the last minute, as Hiruma brushed past him, he said, "Can't be the brain and the heart at the same time."

He was gone before Kazuki knew what to say to that. Something about the idea seemed wrong, somehow, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what.

Maybe it would come to him later.

For now, though... Kazuki looked at the key ring for a long moment, and then went to see about his team.

**end**


End file.
